fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Seaborn Duramboros
|image = |names = Sword Duramboros, Fish Duramboros, Blue Duramboros |titles = Floating Hill Blade Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Brute Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Very Large |habitats = Spotted Coast, Flooded Forest, Old Jungle, Jungle (2nd), Deserted Island, Seamarsh Swamp, Glistening Lake, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Duramboros, Rust Duramboros |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Blade Tail Slash |creator = Chaoarren}} Seaborn Duramboros are water dwelling subspecies of Duramboros. Behaviour These Duramboroes are known for being able to swim successfully in water and their tail which unique from others of their kind. With this tail they slice threats instead of smashing them. Most of the time they are peaceful but are quick to anger if hit. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Smoke emits from mouth and humps and tail will inflict bleeding more often. *'Tired': Drools from mouth. Attacks It shares attacks with the regular Duramboros. (On Ground) *'The Tail Is A Huge Blade!': All attacks involving its tail will cause bleeding if they hit twice in less than six seconds. *'Blade Smash': Unlike the others of its kind Seaborn turns its tail to its side before the tail smash and brings the blade straight down like a guillotine. *'Water Soaked Body': The horn ram and the spinning slam down's landing will expel water that the Seaborn stores in ridges on its horns and shell. This obviously will cause Waterblight. *'Arcs Of Pain': The tail sweeps to both of its sides with range reaching right next to its face. (In Water) It has water variants of its ground attacks. *'Irritated Water Monster': Will shake its head and tail side to side. This does a surprising amount of damage. *'Blade That Is A Fin': All tail attacks can cause Waterblight along with bleeding. *'Ram And Slice': It will move forwards, headbutt with its horns then spin around and slice downwards. *'Wide Chomp': Seaborn shakes itself and dashes forwards and does a wide reaching chomp to its side. (G-rank Only) *'Sludgy Slice': Seaborn Duramboros uppercuts its head at an arc to fling watery earth at a distance, then brings its tail around in a wide deep slice that also inflicts Waterblight at close range. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Horns *Humps *Tail (2X), crack then large chunk of tail broken off. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *'Head' = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *Body = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *Legs = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *Tail Base = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *Tail Blade = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★★ (Shot): ★★ *'Hump' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage *'Bold' indicates that part is a weak point. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★★ Mount It is attacked on the back like the other Duramboros species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status/Apex/Tempered Its hide gains a purplish tint and the gashes left on the ground by Duramboros leave Frenzy mist behind. Hyper Seaborn Duramboros will gain a large speed increase to its tail attacks and when it water. There is no appearance of an Apex Seaborn Duramboros. Seaborn Duramboros are Lv2 Threat Monsters and have the usual heightened stats of a Tempered monster. Trivia *Seaborn Duramboros was created far before Monster Hunter Generations/Cross was first announced in Japan. Thus it was created before Glavenus was even known, so the blade tail was more original back then. Credits *'Tigrexhunter': For the main render. *'TheBrilliantLance': For the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Chaoarren